The Genetics and Bioinformatics Core, under the direction of Dr. Marcy Speer, will conduct all of the patient DNA sample processing, informatics, SNP selection and discovery, bioinformatics, genotyping, and analysis aspects of the proposed work. To provide a useful framework for efficient use of resources, we have chosen to group these functions in one laboratory as a central support facility for program investigators. The ability to coordinate SNP discovery and selection with assay design, assay quality control and genotype data acquisition is critical to the success of this project. The Genetics and Bioinformatics Core serves as a synthesizing core for the projects. Not only will the Genetics and Bioinformatics Core provide advice in design and implementation of studies, it will provide resources for troubleshooting (e.g., I can't get as many samples as I thought I could - what do I do?) throughout the course of the study and for data analysis and interpretation at the study conclusion. Additionally, key bioinformatic resources will be to accelerate study implementation by capitalizing on available web-based databases. These analytic and bioinformatic resources are oftentimes in short supply, and thus the inclusion of this core provides an invaluable resource to program investigators. Each of the projects will utilize the Genetics and Bioinformatics Core for any DNA banking needs, standard molecular testing of candidate genes, bioinformatics needs, and, perhaps most importantly, for centralized informatics support to ensure adequate communication between all Project Investigators.